Vehicles are equipped with many features and amenities to provide convenience and enjoyment for both drivers and passengers. Some of these features include electronic components, such as radios, video players, viewing monitors, and cooking appliances. When not in use, these components may be unsightly or obtrusive. Furthermore, the electronic components are subject to environmental conditions such as moisture and debris if located outside of the vehicle.